


So Much More

by septiplierhink



Series: The OTP High School [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shy!Jack, could be platonic depending on what you want, felix and ken are cute, jack is in the closet, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets distracted and messes up, but Mark will always come to the rescue</p><p>[background pewdieken bc they're cute]</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this week has been a bit of a blur, I've really bitten of more than I can chew with my writing. I'm writing 6 different fics right now and I have even more planned to do, so yeah
> 
> For anyone who read "Read - 6:47pm" im still working in that but I wasn't got around to it yet.
> 
> Anyway, I decided to write this today because I was staring at my crush after school today and I fell down the stairs... Im awkward okay. So just some fluffy sweetness today.
> 
> Gosh these notes are choppy but, im still continuing "Realization", chapter 16 will be out soon but chapter 17 will be out later than I expected fyi.
> 
> I apologize for any typos, soz
> 
> This could be a middle school au if you feel like it, or high school, whatever floats your boat.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

"What do you wanna do tonight?" I can hear Felix saying as he, Ken and I all leave our lockers and head towards the cafeteria. I know what he's saying but I'm not really paying attention because I know he's talking to Ken not me.  
"I don't know, maybe watch a movie" Ken replies while looking back at his boyfriend.  
"Sounds nice" Felix replies, putting his arm around Ken's taller form "But what movie?" He continued.  
"You guys should watch Mean Girls" I contribute sarcastically to this utterly cheesy conversation.  
"Oh looks who's grumpy because his third wheel game is strong" Felix nudges back, lightly punching me with his free hand.  
"Maybe if you guys weren't so gay all the time it would be easier to survive at this school" I retort in a joking manor. Though I sound annoyed, I'm really not.  
"Maybe you should come out" Felix shouts a little louder than I would have liked.  
"Shut up, man" I push back while looking down at my shoes, examining the rips in my jeans.

The back and forth banter stops as we approach the stairwell where Bob, Wade, Matthias and Mark and talking. They've kinda become their own little friend group. But I don't blame them, they're the only American exchange students, I guess they just didn't have any other friends.  
"Felix" Bob calls out as the rest of the Americans turn to face us "How's it goin' bro?" With that, Felix becomes absorbed into the group leaving Ken and I alone at the edge of the stairs. 

Mark is standing across from me, though he's not looking at me, I'm looking at him. I know it's a little creepy to stare at people like that, but he's pretty goddamn cute. I've taken an interest in him the past few weeks, we're just so alike in some respects. Our senses of humour and taste in games being our common interests. It sounds a little weird when I word it like that, but to be plain and simple, I have a crush on Mark. It sounds stupid to say, but I do.

"Jack" Ken says, tapping my shoulder and snapping me out of my daydream  
"...Yeah, mhum" I mumble, still looking in Mark's direction.  
"Are you staring at... Mark?" He asks questioningly. Why should he be surprised? He and Felix are the only ones who know I'm polysexual, it shouldn't be a surprise that I'm staring at one of the hottest guys in school.  
"Yeah and...? You of all peopl-" I stumble over my words, cutting myself off as Mark turns to face me, flashing me with that award-winning-smile. Oh god, he knows I was staring at him he probably must think I'm a creep or something. This is a nightmare.

The next thing I remember is my world spinning in circles, my outer thigh in pain and the floor.

I'd fallen down the stairs.

"SEÁN" I hear someone scream, I assume it's Mark because only seconds later he's darting around the group of boys and sliding his way down the railing. And he's... sliding straight at me. Why me? Honestly, out of all the people what could have tumbled down those stairs, he runs after me?

"Seán are you okay?" Mark sputters, sitting me up and feeling all over my body for cracked joints or broken bones.  
"....uh" I stutter, falling all over my words like I did with the stairs.  
"Seán!! Talk to me, dammit!!" He nearly yells shaking me while applying pressure to the gash on my thigh. He knows what he's doing, he could go into med school because, day-am does he know how to treat a wound.  
"I think I'm fine, and it's Jack. How many times to I have to tell you?" I finally respond, looking at his hand become stained with my blood.  
"Jesus, Jack. You scared me" Mark blurts out, I'm not quite sure if he's being serious or not.  
"Me? Why me?" I ask, confused as to why this straight sophomore would want anything to do with me.  
"Why not you?" Mark asks, sounding even more confused than I am.  
"Well because, y'know I'm just the loud Irish kid from your math class" I explain. Only now realizing that I've been sat at the bottom of the stairwell with Mark's hand pressed against my leg for a suspiciously long time. It doesn't help that both my and his friends are staring at us from the top of the stairs. I snap back into reality as Mark smiles and says  
"Oh Jack, in my eyes, you are so much more"

**Author's Note:**

> Woahh sorry if that was a little all over the place, I'm trying to get better dw haha
> 
> also, polysexual jack makes me happy, polysexuality representation in general makes me happy ^_^
> 
> comments are my everything, they literally make my day :)))
> 
> kudos are pretty amazing as well xD


End file.
